Rude Removal
Rude Removal is an unaired episode from the American animated television series Dexter's Laboratory, which remained shrouded in mystery until it was released online by the Cartoon Network Adult Swim via YouTube in January of 2013. History Background During the original run of the American animated television series Dexter’s Laboratory from 1996 to 2003, a rumor began circulating about a “lost episode” that was only shown at conventions and private events. On July 27th, 1998, Deseret News reported on the rumor with a quote from the series' animator Genndy Tartakovsky confirming the existence of the lost episode and describing the plot: "Dexter's trying to get the rudeness out of Dee Dee and so he creates the rude removal system, but they kind of get stuck in it together, and they create clones of themselves, which are rude. And we had them swear, but we had beeps over the swearing. So I think that's one that you can only catch at some festivals and stuff. But not on the air." Notable developments On December 11th, 2005, an entry for "Dexter's Rude Removal" was created on the television wiki site TVIV. On May 22nd, 2007, Big Cartoon Forum user TyphoidTimmy submitted a post in which he claimed to have seen the episode at a Comic Con screening and provided a general summary: A little history.. I was in attendance at the only showing of 'Dexter's Rude Removal' at the first showing at Comic Con (I have been told it was shown censored at other places but this was the only showing with the gloves off uncensored) and was asked to register here just to post and explain the plot. CAUTION: VULGAR LANGUAGE The panel for Dexter was with a special guest being Genndy who delighted us with some oncoming specials and such. He then hinted that he also wanted to show us something 'truly special' at the end. Nearing the end, a girl from CN stood up and announced that everyone under 18 needed to stand up and would be given something special but had to leave. The kids filed out as the adults kind of looked at each other with a big ? over our heads. Genndy kept grinning. After all the kids were shooed, Genndy looked at the remaining 20-30 of us and said "We made something special as an inhouse project to show only at CN parties and the like…I loved it soo much you guys are gonna get a treat…Dexter's Rude Removal" The girl then stood in front of us and warned us with bodily harm if she caught any of us taping anything or even remembering hard. She was pretty much imagining it getting out there and torpedoeing CN with lawsuits. "I want you people to know this will NEVER be made public…so count yourself extremely lucky". Finally Genndy shooed her away. Title screen: Dexter's Rude Removal. Dexter is mooning us and Dee Dee is flipping us the bird. Oh boy! Plot: Dexter has decided that rudeness is preventing him from becoming the perfect child and has constructed a 'Rude Extractor' to separate his bad mojo. Dee Dee of course shows up at the wrong possible time and wreaks havoc. Dexter manages to tackle her, directly into the Rude Beam… Dee Dee and Dexter separate from each other, spawning a evil twin of themselves and knocking out their good halves. Both look at their good selves and immediately begin to curse each other, their surroundings and trash the place. f*ck this f*ck that…you are a f*cking idiot…who the f*ck you calling a f*cking idiot, you f*cking idiot? Mom calls "Dexter… Dee Dee… LUNCH! "Aw sh*t… I AM F*CKING STARVED!" They tear out of the lab and blunder their way through the house, wrecking stuff and cursing up a blue streak. Just within earshot of mom, they stop cursing as they drop into their seat, and start shoveling food noisily with belches and farts. Mom pauses and turns asking how their food is. Dexter belches and exclaims "Aw f*cking hell mom, this sh*t is f*ckin great!" to which Dee Dee counters "Shut the f*ck up you c*nthead! you can't f*cking curse in front of ***king Mom!" and they both begin to literally curse the sh*t out of each other. This exchange manages to make Mom faint and they really go at it (Seriously, Dee Dee called Dexter a skullf*cking Douchebag one time). Eventually, Dexter and DeeDee wake up and manage to trap the cursing twins back in the lab and eradicate them (To the scream of f*ck OFF, YOU ***kIN NERD from the evil sides). They leave the lab as Dexter declares that 'Lucky we got them in time…ah well no harm done'. Rounding the corner, they find Mom standing there menancingly with a big bar of soap as she screams "DEXTER AND DEE DEE… GET OVER HERE". The black circle closes over Dexter as he looks at the audience and goes "Oh f*ck!" The End Needless to say, all of us were in complete hysterics. Both my friend and I were tearing up from laughing so hard. Just hearing Dee Dee's high pitched voice sailor talking makes it proabably the most wanted cartoon to see. Will it ever make it out there? I dunno, they have really kept it sealed away. In this day and age of Youtube, that says something… That's it…I will check back to answer any questions. Thanks for reading! On March 15th, 2008, Yahoo Answers user Tonbon submitted the question "Where to watch Dexter's Rude Removal?", to which another user recommended searching the video site Veoh. On July 7th, 2011, an article was created for the lost episode on the urban legend website Legends Revealed. On August 3rd, the “Dexter’s Rude Removal” Tumblr was created to provide updates on the hunt for the lost episode. On the following day, a thread was created on the /co/ (comics & cartoons) board on 4chan calling for the community to work together and uncover the episode. On September 27th, Genndy Tartakovsky participated in an ask me anything (AMA) on Reddit, where he revealed why the episode failed to make it on the air: "There was an episode like that called RUDE REMOVAL but it was for kids, about Dexter trying to remove the rudeness from Dee Dee. But he ended up making a rude version of himself and Dee Dee. They cursed but it was bleeped! Cartoon Network didn't want to air it, they thought it was too harsh." Official Release On December 2nd, 2012, Adult Swim announced that they had obtained "Dexter's Rude Removal" and encouraged viewers to tweet the hashtag "#telljeff" to remind them to put the episode online. On January 22nd, 2013, Adult Swim posted the episode on its official YouTube channel, receiving over 750,000 views within 48 hours. The same day, the video was highlighted in an article on The Huffington Post and submitted to the /r/videos subreddit, where it received over 10,800 up votes and 700 comments in less than two days. In the Meme culture In the Meme culture, the episode is best known for becoming a minor internet meme and being the main source of several YouTube Poop videos.Category:Events Category:Memes Category:Internet Memes